Lord Arby
Lord Arby was a Sith Lord during the time of Lord Kaan's Brotherhood of Darkness. Jedi Lord Arby was born on the planet Montana. He was trained as a ranch hand. When Lord Farfalla visited Montana with his "friend," he recognized Arby's force potential and took the young boy back to Coruscant to train as a Jedi. He became a Padwan to Farfalla, but was deeply disturbed by his master's "fancy city clothes," and flamboyant lifestyle, and requested a new master several times. After these requests kept being denied, Arby left the Jedi Order. Sith Arby still felt a deep connection to the Force, but felt stifled by the restrictions of the Jedi. He sought out Lord Kaan, who was the leader of the emerging Sith threat. Kaan gave Arby the opportunity to unleash his powers, and Arby became one of Kaan's strongest allies. As Kaan began preparing for war against the Republic and the Jedi, Arby was sent to Tatooine to train soldiers. Arby felt at home on the barren planet, and enjoyed hunting the native Bantha. He began providing Bantha meat to the troops he was training and saw an opportunity to gain a different kind of power than Kaan had been offering. Arby's Since he was never too keen on taking over the Republic anyway, Arby sent a letter to Lord Kaan indicating his resignation, and asking for a small loan in order to open a restaurant. Kaan was sorry to see Arby go, but saw him as no threat, so he let him go and gave him the loan as a gesture of appreciation. Using the seed money, Arby set up several location in emerging cities of Mos Espa and Anchorhead. The inclusion of fried potatoes for the local Sandpeople, who did not like sandwiches, made all the locations very successful. Since Lord Kaan had been killed, Arby saw no need to pay back the loan, and used his gorwing profits to invest in a location on Coruscant. While Arby personally hated the planet's busy environment, but he knew that success there would open up the entire galaxy. Arby spent most of his profits from his Tatooine locations, but eventually made the Coruscant Arby's a success. Immediately, he began planning for greater expansion. Death After closing his restaurant late one night, Arby was walking down one of Coruscant's many dark alleys when he saw two young Jedi breaking curfew. He immediately called the police and had them taken back to the Council to be punished. Arby, now well into his 70's, demanded that the Council deal with this problem immediately. Since the council members were tired, and breaking curfew wasn't a big deal, they ignored the old man's demands. Arby stated that, when he was a Sith Lord, he never would have put up with that shit. Realizing that he had just identified himself as a Sith Lord, one of the younlings drew his lightsaber and killed him. The Council would have disapproved had it not been so late at night. Category:Sith Lords Category:No-Names Category:Mtv Movie Award Winners Category:Business Owners